The present application relates generally to systems and methods for packaging. In particular, this application relates to cooperative packaging systems and methods.
Generally speaking, products that include framed glass are typically packaged using a wooden crate. For example, a shower door may be packaged in a wooden crate. These wooden crates may be held together with fasteners (e.g., screws, nails, etc.) that require tools (e.g., drills, pry bars, etc.) to disassemble. Accordingly, the process of removing the product from the wooden crate is often cumbersome and tedious. Further, these wooden crates are not easily recyclable, produce excess waste, and provide consumers with a significant inconvenience. Additionally, these wooden crates are expensive to manufacture and increase costs associated with the products.